Multifaced
by ishileis
Summary: Now that Mikasa decided to move on from Eren, she'll find solace from someone who admires her from afar, but tragedy falls on to them and her heart dies along with her love... now she is torn to continue being a soldier and be stronger or quit and stop living the life she is forced to take for Eren. (Multiple pairings; read note for clarification, not good w/ summaries)
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hey yeah! Leis here... I've edited the story a bit, still not the best of edits though, due to the groggy English of yours truly, hahaha... for those who haven't read this before... there is a pre-chapter part which I removed due to rule violations...

again as a reminder:

This story is a very, made up story, it's not an AU but it starts from where the anime left and the plot is very different from the manga…so don't expect the appearance of other shifters and Historia or other things that happens in the manga (I'll probably add them near the end)

This story is hinted with heavy romance… which lacks in the series somehow.

My sister actually hates this, but I think its worth a try to post… not good with English and I think the story is a bit bothersome… but I love Mikasa so much ! That's all.

I'm not good at writing action novels so there's not much to enjoy here regarding action.

For any bad/ good comments review please.

* * *

Chapter One – Let the love begin!

A day after the commotion at the inner gates which involved the clash of the Female Titan and Eren, everyone were sent to the Main Head quarters of the Survey Corps, most of the 104th squad were in the training grounds, some of them training, some pondering about what happened to their mate. Other members were finding ways to thaw the Crystallized Annie in order to collect some information.

"Mikasa!" a certain blonde called on, he was running to an ebony haired lady who was timidly watching other soldiers train in the field. "Squad Leader Hanji selected me in the training!"

"Oh" she slipped out, there was a rumor that Squad leader Hanji is looking for a smart personnel to come with her in her experimentation regarding the new titan abilities… the trial however will not be held in the common HQ but rather in a secret base only the head of the Survey Corps knew off, so she's happy for her childhood friend because it is a great privilege to be a part of that.

"Also – " he trailed, looking a bit worried, "Eren…"

"What about Eren?" Mikasa's temper rose a bit.

"Eren's coming with Corporal Levi, He's coming with us."

"What?-"

"We'll be leaving tonight, I'm sorry, Eren said not to tell – " Armin looked around but the girl he's talking to was already gone… seemingly aware where she'll storm off, he ran towards the rooms.

Mikasa walked hastily towards Eren and Armin's quarters, she slammed the door open and saw her foster brother, Eren, who's still injured packing up his things.

"Eren! Why are you going? You need to rest!" Mikasa said pulling down her red scarf a bit to clarify her words.

"I'm fine Mikasa." He said not looking, still putting things on his case.

"No!" Mikasa said firmly while approaching him.

"I need to go and train to make myself stronger." He said then stopped placing things on his pack, then looked at Mikasa with his eyes full of flames of determination. "I need to be strong."

"Eren – you have to stay here… I- I can't protect you! You – you could be in danger and I'm not – "

"What the hell?!" he yelled stopping Mikasa and shocking Armin who had just came to talk Mikasa out of it. "I need this and the last thing that could stop me is you."

"Eren – "

"I want to be strong, I want to kill all of the titans, I want to go in the outside world and live without fearing those fucking huge monsters. But I can't do that if you'll be there to block my way."

Mikasa looked down, her scarf pushing up to cover half of her face. Eren continued his packing and then zipped his brief case. "Let's go, Armin." He said passed Mikasa. Armin nodded but went to Mikasa first.

"Sorry, Mikasa – " he said cut off as Mikasa looked at him.

"Is Corporal Levi behind this? Did he convince Eren? I'm going to talk to him!" Mikasa said her face darkening with anger and aura of hostility seeps through her, Armin holds her but she shove his hand and went to Levi's quarters.

Meanwhile Levi and Hanji were also making preparations with Erwin and Mike at Levi's office. Erwin discusses the route they will take to stay hidden from spies; this is a covert mission, that's why the location of the base shall be hidden from anyone except to those who were coming.

"I hope you arrive safely" Erwin says while rolling the map.

"Tch… The base has been declared titan-free since a year ago." Levi muttered.

"That's not all, we have those who could convert themselves like Annie and Eren, we need to be careful."

Levi looked at him impassively but Erwin took it as a yes and stacked his papers, he was about to go and Mike was to follow as soon as they opened the door they saw Mikasa there.

"Miss Ackerman?" Erwin said..

"Eren can't go." She said looking fiercely at Levi who seemed to be intrigued and looked at her too.

"oohhh." Hanji snickered.

"Mikasa!" Armin said following behind her and seeing her friend already made a commotion, he went in front of her and bowed his head. "We're sorry sir, Mikasa's just –"

"Eren's injured, you can't take him with you."

"And who are you to say that?" Levi said nearing Mikasa, "Eren's coming with us, he fucking needs that."

"I won't let you do this." Mikasa said gripping her blade holder.

"Oh? You're challenging your superior?" Levi asked deadpanned but a bit interested.

"Miss Ackerman, we're doing this for Eren's safety and for the future." Erwin said calmly.

Mikasa looked at Erwin and felt a fang of guilt bite her, she removes her hold to her blade and looked back, her stoic expression is turning into a sad one. Armin bowed and followed Mikasa.

* * *

Levi and company are to leave and Mikasa forced herself not to go near Eren and to watch him from afar, she saw his expression, it seems wounds never affected him, his determination is top notch, she really need to stop her stupid meddling, but again she was reminded of something…

"_Do you have special feelings for her?"_

"_I- I can't transform!"_

"_The last thing that could stop me is you."_

As they were about to pass the gate, Mikasa remembered all of those, her question to him left unanswered, what was he feeling for Annie? Why can't he transform? Why is he so reluctant to hurt her? Why did he stop when he's about to get her?"

"Oi Mikasa?" she looked up and saw their bald mate, Connie Springer. "Did you know this? Did you know they're coming with the Corporal?" Mikasa was still in her musings so she did not answer only looked away.

"Tch, so I guess you knew, Silence means yes, after all." Connie shrugged and left, Mikasa on the other hand felt something struck her… _Silence means yes…_

* * *

Levi was expecting a rebellious and angry Mikasa Ackerman to block their way to the gate and fight him for Eren's sake, but instead his path was clear and as he looked back, he saw the girl looking lost and is about to cry.

"Did you say goodbye to your friend, huh Eren?" Hanji asked breaking Levi's trance and focus.

"What?"

"You know, you're childhood friend, the cute girl, what was her name, oh Mikasa!" she exclaimed.

"Eh… I guess I didn't…" Eren said

"Ehhh? Why?"

"If I did, she would have stopped me, and that's the last thing I want right now." Eren said sternly.

"You know, she's just concerned about you." Hanji snickered. "You know how girls could be territorial sometimes."

"She don't need to be like that with me, I'm not a child anymore." With this reply, Hanji sighed and Armin laughed a bit.

"Seriously, if you don't cry often, I'll think you're more heartless than that guy." Hanji said pointing Levi who just looked away from there. "If I were you, I'll value everything I have right now, because when the time comes and it is taken, you'll be praying hard to bring the past back."

Levi heard what Hanji said and once again looked at Mikasa, but the girl of his interest is not in his line of sight anymore.

* * *

Mikasa ran towards the hill, her tears were falling uncontrollably even if she tried to suppress them. The last thing she needs right now is a spectator; she wants to be alone and think.

_So Eren really had feelings for Annie,_ just the thought made her cry harder.

"Mikasa?" she stopped and wiped her tears fast then tried to look as stoic as possible. "Mikasa?"

She looked back and saw the one calling her, honey colored eyes showing that of concern. _Jean._

"Hey? You alright?" he asked as he closed their distance.

"I'm fine" she said impassively as she was about to walk away, Jean grabbed her hand. Mikasa pulled her hand away and looked at Jean threateningly.

"I know you're sad because Eren left, but it's not good to keep it bottled up, y'know?" he said softly. "I know I could be the last person you want to see right now, but I just can't help but look for you, I know you'll be sulking or angry, and maybe thinking of killing someone right now, but I'm worried, and when I saw you here, I just need to come to you."

Mikasa looked at him, maybe she was touched by his words, she is stiff at times but maybe this time she really needs comforting, Jean sighed and offered her his handkerchief, Mikasa looked at it, then at him and she was astounded to see something in his eyes, not only her reflection but an emotion she could relate… a love that could never be given back, as she saw that, she didn't know but her body was suddenly drawn to him, and instinctively tears came rushing down her cheeks as she buried her face on his chest, she didn't make any sound, not even a whimper but her heart screams out in pain.

Jean encircled his arms around her and held her close, if there is someone who can sympathize with her now, it was him, after all both of them suffers unrequited love, and that pain is just unbearable.

Mikasa pulled away slightly and looks at him in the eyes and Jean almost – almost thought they'll be kissing but, he thinks what happened next is greater than a liplock, she smiled at him, a smile only reserved for the two most revered man in her life, Armin and Eren, and seeing her flashing that timid smile at him made him fall harder for her, he wished really hard for time to stop but, he knows its impossible so he'll just treasure this memory – the rare display of affection from the queen of his heart.

"Thank you." She said

"You're welcome"

* * *

The next day will be weird, Jean thought, surely Mikasa will be glaring at him all day or worse she won't even glance at him, he always knew her indifference towards him and sometimes, he thinks maybe being hated is better than that. He walks toward his squad and talks to Connie about 3DMG and battle stuffs.

"Jean…" Connie suddenly blurted pointing behind his back, he glanced and saw a Cold Mikasa looking sternly at him.

"Mi-Mikasa?"

"Spar with me." She blurted out and shocked everyone, even Jean. Then she backed out and went to the training room.

"Ohhh… You'll die early!" Connie said, but Jean followed her nonetheless.

As soon as he stepped up in the training area, Mikasa removed her jacket and tied some bandages in her fist.

"If this is about last night – " Jean was cut off as Mikasa looked at him with her depthless eyes.

"No it isn't." she really is short on words, but Jean knew she's an action woman so he readied himself as well, as soon as they stepped in the arena, they started and clashed, Mikasa releasing all powerful hits and chops, while Jean blocked them, and with a sudden shift after blocking her punch, he was able to grab her arm and twist on her back then he kicked her shin, not that hard of course, but enough to knock her on her knees, she winced and tried to let go.

"You're not really onto sparring aren't you?" Jean asked and Mikasa glanced sideways at him. "No one can stand up against you because, you have precise and planned movements, but you're acting rashly right now." He released her and Mikasa stood up caressing her wrist that was once entangled in Jean's hand.

"Is this really about last night then?" Jean asked. Mikasa looked at him then grabbed her scarf and jacket. "Still not talking?"

"No its not." She murmured but Jean heard her anyway.

"Letting go of your steam isn't bad and if this is your way of doing it, I could help, but make sure you don't overdo it, we could get hurt and we'll be worthless in the battlefield for some time." He smiled "Sorry if I hurt you."

"No… Can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm?" Jean hummed for approval and inquiry as he wore his jacket.

"If I asked you if you are in love with someone and you don't answer? Is that a confirmation that you really have feelings for that someone?" Jean was astounded, that was the longest question she had ever asked him, that's also a first aside from her questions which are only one word based - what, where, who, when, why and how?"

"I guess that depends to the asker?" He said "I mean if you asked me, I'll say yes because it's you, if Connie asked me I'll say yes because he's a friend, but if someone who had feelings for me asked, I probably would change the topic and won't answer at all, why?"

"I see…" she became sullen all of a sudden then covered herself with her scarf.

"Is it about Eren?"

"Uhmmm…what do you think about Eren and Annie?"

"Ehhh? Nothing. I mean… I don't know. I never saw that coming" he said defensively.

"Eren hesitated when he was about to attack her but – " she touched her scarred skin placed on her cheek. "He attacked me on his titan form." Jean knew Jealousy up to its core because he always had that coming whenever Eren and Mikasa are involved and right now, he can see the green eyed monster devouring her.

"You don't know that for sure Mikasa." Jean said. "Maybe Eren just matured that time, you know since he's underwent training with the Survey corps."

"I hope so… " Mikasa looked at Jean again. "Thanks again." She said and just went away, Jean want to follow behind, but now's not the right time for that.

* * *

In the girl's quarters, the girls, Sasha, Krista and Ymir awaits Mikasa's arrival, they know she's depressed but they'll be with her this time… they won't let her shut herself from them, they won't let her become like Annie.

As Mikasa opened the door, the trio emerged behind and hugged her tightly. She was surprised and that ended up making her pull her blade at them.

"Whoa! Hold your horses, babe!" Ymir said

"Mikasa-san!" Krista said with her sweet voice.

"You alright?" Sasha asked, Mikasa hid her weapon instantly upon her recognizing them.

"Wha – I'm sorry." Mikasa loomed.

"Hey! Stop that! We're here to cheer you up!" Sasha said and the four of them sat on Ymir's bed. "We know you're sad, that's why we're here to help!"

"That's right Mikasa." Krista smiled _again with the halo._

"Thank you" she said meekly. A lot of times Mikasa expressed her strong feelings to protect and be with Eren, a lot of times would he also reject them and berate her, she knew he is family, but she could have hoped for more, but… Maybe this time she knew she's had enough, this time she knew she should let go and leave him be, there are a lot of people willing to support her and stand side by side with her, so she should move on. But the problem is _how?_

Krista noticed the sudden change in Mikasa's face, Sasha and Ymir too, so they looked inquisitively at her.

"Something's wrong girl." Ymir said

"You can tell us everything." Krista said, Mikasa looked down and held her scarf.

"I love Eren."

"Don't tell me you just realized that?" Ymir asked dumbfounded, but Mikasa didn't mind her.

"But he likes someone else…" she blurted quietly.

"Oh my! I knew it Its Armin isn't?!" Sasha asked some of the potato meshes spatter from her mouth, and the three looked at her incredulous. "No? Is it Corporal Levi then?"

"No…" Mikasa answered with gloom "With Annie."

"WHAT?!" they said, as awestruck as they sound, they're expressions showed a more terrible surprise and shock from the news.

"I never knew that." Ymir said. "Well Annie's pretty and hot and – "

"Ymir!" Krista said. "You're beautiful Mikasa, strong too, and I'm telling you that you have been a role model to most women soldiers."

"Thank you… I now know that, he won't be able to love me back, at least."

"Well it's obvious that he still treats you as an elder sister, so maybe its best you move on." Ohhh the term Mikasa just wanted to hear _Sister _and _Move on._

"How?" she asked looking hopeful at them.

"That's easy." Krista said, you just need to find someone worthy of your love again."

"If that's easy…" Mikasa loomed "I'm not beautiful and hot like Annie so that would be impossible for me."

"Nonsense!" Sasha said then suddenly she grabbed Mikasa's scarf, away from her. "Stop covering your face and – " she pinched her cheeks and made her lips form a smile. "Smile."

_To love another… Maybe that's for the best -_

* * *

_So uhmm... that's the first its more JeanXMikasa (_I love Jean!1 and I've read he's the favorite character of the author.)

Thanks for reading and please don't hate it. :) R&R.


	2. Chapter Two

_This chapter is not really about a makeover or what, I just need to hasten the tempo a bit… and I'm implying a future happening here, like promotions, couplings etc. _

* * *

Chapter two – Someday

It was hard to change Mikasa, she can be as cold as an ice a lot of times, and her indifference to most of the other soldiers was also a great problem, but the three will not give up on her.

Sometimes they admit that she looks creepy when she starts to smile forcibly and that scares most of her juniors, so they'll be confining her at their quarters and try to pull her mouth for a perfect smile.

Her wardrobe is also as plain as white, consisting only of long sleeves and ankle length skirts, Ymir ripped her skirts and Mikasa – Being Mikasa honed her knife taking time in targeting poor Ymir, Krista gave her some short sleeved shirts and some sleeveless, she could wear in training now that its summer, and that just displayed her shape and porcelain white skin, that glows even more as the sun lights it, and that earned her 'nice' comments from the guys

Improving her appearance wasn't really hard because she's attractive, even if she doesn't change her clothing, a lot of guys would still fall for her*, the problem is her attitude towards people, her so called emotionless façade, that can't be renovated easily even if months already passed.

This time though Mikasa changes a bit, her hair which was a bit longer now was clipped at the middle, she wore her scarf lower than usual to show her face and she smiles a bit sometimes at her fellow soldiers, but she's a very bashful woman when it comes to things like this.

"You look good." She stopped on her track as she heard a familiar voice, she glanced back and saw him, yeah him again… "You should come out that often."

"Thanks" she timidly smiled.

"You're welcome." Despite what he shows as a cool side, Jean's insides are now churning, and this is after all a conversation with the woman of his dreams. "I'll go ahead then… I'll be meeting with the guys." As good as this feels, he's not sure if he'll be able to contain a long conversation with her.

"Oh…" she said a bit saddened by the news that he won't be staying long to talk to her, now that she decides to become sociable. Jean suddenly noticed it so he didn't move an inch and looked at her. "What?"

"Where are the girls?" he asked referring to her roommates.

"ahhh, they're onto cooking duties today, they were punished for gossiping in a meeting, Krista's not really involved though."

"I see, so they left you alone, eh?" he just wished from the bottom of his heart that she'll say yes, so he asked. "Want me to accompany you then?"

Mikasa blushed and she thinks it's visible because her scarf is not there to conceal it. She swallowed then smiled meekly at him. "Ok."

They were walking silently near the hill where they shared their first hug, the silence is bothering Jean, he's a talkative guy in nature and he'll explode if he doesn't talk.

"Are you bored?" Mikasa suddenly asks.

"The truth?" he asked and she squints her eyes, and then nods. "Yes – uhmmm, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you – I mean…"

"Jean." she interjected. " I should really change, should I?"

Jean ponders at her question, he likes Mikasa the way she is, if she could just make her hair grow longer again, but time will permit that.

"No." he said and Mikasa looked at him. "Don't mind me if I say this, but I think you're beautiful - very beautiful, just stay that way." he is a blunt person but he's shy towards her.

Mikasa was shocked at his statement, he looks away but she can see his cheek flurrying with red.

"Well – is it okay if I hang out with you, from now on?"

"Yes. Of course." and they smiled at each other, a gesture they'll be sharing a lot starting this day.

* * *

"Spar with me" she blurted out and a grin came out after that, Jean who was polishing his 3DMG looked at the girl who's waiting for his reply.

Years have passed, meaning years were added to their lives making them mature mentally and of course physically – and speaking of physically, they say Asian women have nicer shape than Caucasians* so, it's not only him but most guys even girls noticed Mikasa, whose body had some places filled generously.*

This time he looks and sees her wearing a white sleeveless training shirt with her usual scarf tied like a belt in her waist, the shirt's good, it hugs her body perfectly and she just had to cross her arms emphasizing her upper body. Jean's still a man, as much as he respects her, sometimes perversion passed on his cognition.

"Not now… I'm still getting this ready."

"Oh?" she said and sometimes traces of her cold demeanour flashes to him, even if she's warmer to him than most male soldiers, she still keeps her trademark stoic expressions but she's a bit sociable now. "Nervous?"

"Nope." He said, then stood up. "Can't believe I'm up for this, it could have been you, you know?"

"Maybe." She said nonchalantly.

"hmmm… Before I forget, Congratulations." She said smiling timorously at him. "You're a Squad Leader now." Jean looked at her and nodded…

He remembers how Marco always tells him his leadership skills, his superior cognitive and 3DMG abilities that could have made him a candidate for leadership but he thinks otherwise… maybe he's in love and inspired and maybe just for this time he could best her and have a leverage over her, he tried hard and was chosen by the Survey Corps head Erwin Smith, himself… though his childishness still lingers and he thinks about his past or still a bit existent rivalry with Eren, what could he really have thought about this? It is nice to shove this in his face.

"Yeah I am…"

* * *

"You two are close, aren't you dating yet?" Sasha asked and Mikasa looked at her, as in stared already, she pondered, _Yeah what are we really?_

"You seem to spar a lot before he got promoted, are you really sparring or fooling around?" Ymir asked naughtily and Mikasa blushed, she almost had her scarf's color.

"So what is it really?" this time Krista spoke.

"I-I don't know…"

"What do you feel about him then?"

"I – " _he's kind to me, he's always there for me, he understands me… he's like everything a woman could wish for… and he made me forget how Eren broke my heart, instead of thinking about Eren, he replaced everything about him, he's all in my mind, he's driving me crazy… _"I don't want to - I don't know how he feels about me – never mind."

"He likes you Mikasa, ever since the training days."

"You're just too focus on Eren, you never noticed your admirers…" Sasha said munching a potato…

"How 'bout you and Connie then?*" Ymir added and Sasha almost choked…

"Why is it on me?"

"Because you're always together too… "

"You and Krista are always together but you're not going out!"

"Who says we're not? Krista's my baby!" Ymir said pulling the petite blonde closer.

Mikasa was very happy, though she keeps it most to herself, despite the fact that she is left by her so-called brothers, she had sisters who understood her more now, and she doesn't want to lose it.

"Neh! Don't you think Squad Leader Kirschtein's good-looking?" just as she was about to think regarding his importance, her ear spotted that statement.

"Ohhh… looks like you got competition." Ymir said looking at the girls "those are young fresh ladies."

Mikasa with her usual aloof front, stood up, earning the trio's attention. "Excuse me for a bit." _I've had enough of this stealing shit already; I've had enough of giving it my all and losing it at once, this time for sure…_

"Good luck" Krista smiled as Mikasa walked away.

"Go get him girl!"

* * *

Jean is bothered, really bothered, he was commended for his training skills and now female juniors are flocking over him… it is overwhelming, and it feels good to be a heartthrob but seriously asking him time at a time if he had someone special is very vexing already…

"Sir! Are we going to have a training again?" a woman giggled.

"You're so tall and handsome."

"Yeah, teach us your 3DMG techniques!"

This day, Squad Leader Jean Kirschtein regrets accepting this job as a Leader and he just want to runaway, if he could only…

"Jean!"

He peeked behind and saw his angel, well his self-proclaimed angel with her usual distant attitude as she neared him, he felt his squad cower a bit at her sight, they know who she is, top of her class, one man army, the soldier worth a hundred and a lot of scary nick names.

She has an inapprehensible appearance as she walks towards him… they've been hanging out for a long time, but if he spots her like this, he knew she has some weird things on her mind right now, and the thought made him gulp hard.

"Mikasa?"

"Are we dating?" she just said with a face unreadable, and Jean didn't quite process it at first, but his eyes bulged as he knew what she meant. Some of the guys on his team looked baffled, some girls were speechless, and some were glaring.

"Mikasa…" he said softly, this was his ultimate dream… however. "You shouldn't be asking that, I should be asking that." He said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Mikasa gazed at him hard, she's asking it! Is he going to reject her? The hell with this life! Jean closed the distance between them and placed his hands on his pockets.

"Go out with me, Mikasa?"

She smiled, a smile he seldom sees, a smile that melts even the women from his squad, she went closer and held his hand with both hers, "Yes." She said and she leaned her forehead at his chest. He smiled too, now this is hitting two birds at one stone, getting his girl and making the ladies shut up, no one will stand up against Mikasa, her jealousy level is very hard to contain.

He heard swooning, but as soon as she let goes. "I'll be punishing some idiots, would you mind?" Mikasa shook her head and waved good bye.

"See you later."

* * *

Sasha, Krista and Ymir were so happy hearing the news from Mikasa, of course the news got into other 104th squad members, their juniors the 105th, 106th etc. and to their superiors, Mike and Erwin. Mike's happy for Mikasa, he's the one training her right now by the way.

A few months later, inspired by the two of them, Connie also revealed his long 'hidden' relationship with Sasha, everyone blurted that they all know it so, it's not hidden.

They actually look funny together, Mikasa seldom talks, but her face has more bloom to it than before, if they're together, they say her smiles are becoming a regular feat to everyone. Jean, well… he's the same guy as he was before, blunt and smart but, he really likes Mikasa so he's happier now.

They share some intimate moments, well that can't be avoided, they were a couple anyway, Mikasa's not good with words so she sometimes show her affections through her actions, she usually initiates small kisses, but Jean does the longer and passionate ones, though they agreed to not take it that far yet.

Mikasa's hair was longer again, the same when she joined the army much to Jean's delight and to show his appreciation for not cutting it, he bought her a pin, the one she use to clip her hair at the side.

It was a free night for them so both decided to meet at the hill she ran to him before, to watch the stars and kill time waiting for the shooting ones, they lied beside each other, Mikasa on her back her hands were clasped and placed atop her abdomen, Jean also on his back used his other hand as a pillow and the other atop his stomach also.

"This is boring." Mikasa said, earning a chuckle from her beloved.

"You wanted to have a date, and this is the only thing to do." He said eyes still on the stars. Mikasa faced him.

"What do couples usually do under the night sky?"

"I don't know… Kiss, make out, tell each other their feelings…" he answers as his eyes fixed on the biggest star. He closed them and tries to sniff the cool night air along with Mikasa's scent which becomes his elixir nowadays.

_Mikasa shifted a bit, she seize his hand above his stomach and laid it beside so she could snuggle and use it as her pillow. Then she shifted, elevates herself, hands place on his sides hovering him. Jean opens his eyes then gazed at her, his full attention to her._

_"Jean…" she trailed off as her hand reached out to his face. "I love you." After declaring her love for him, she bent down and kissed him languidly, she stopped, still having the feel good haze from their kiss. "I love you so much… I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you."_

_Jean wants to cry… seriously, he liked this girl the first time he laid eyes on her at the camp, before, just hugging her is a dream impossible for him, but now they're alone holding each other close, heck they're even kissing. He smiled at her softly and reached her face caressing it, then his hand held to the back of her neck and pulled her for another passionate kiss. "I love you too…" he said as he pulled away, Mikasa bent down to hug him tight, like she will be able to lose him suddenly._

_"And Mikasa…" He suddenly added and Mikasa looked upto him… "I will protect you…"_

_"but…" she was just thinking about that._

_"You wanted to protect everyone, I know you are strong, but I want to be the man who'll be able to defend you…" he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "Can I be that man?"_

_"Yes…" she said unknowingly._

_Jean smiled and pulled her again for a warm embrace, he imagines himself as her knight in shining armour before and now it's all gonna be true._

"Jean?"

"Hmm…." he mutters.

"Jean?"

"Yes?" suddenly he felt Mikasa's cold hand tap his face…

"Jean? Wake up." Jean opened his eyes, damn… he knew hearing her say 'I love you, is already too much to ask, he knows that anyway.

"Have I been out too long?" he said his back still laid on the grass, while Mikasa's beside him lying on her sides facing him, she shook her head and sighed.

"I told you this is boring, you even fell asleep."

"Heh… I hope you haven't waked me immediately." he said perplexing Mikasa. "Got a nice dream."

"What is it about?" he looks at her as she props her head using her arm as support, showing interest. Jean smiled, gives her peck then stood up, leaving her surprised but she stood up as well. "What is it?"

"The two of us alone in the bed, having fun…" he emphasized the word 'fun', making Mikasa blush and hit him in the shoulder.

He'll keep his sweet dream to his self and maybe tell her that when time comes.

* * *

"Miss Ackerman?" Mikasa glanced back after hearing her name called, seeing it was her squad leader Mike, she salutes immediately. "I need to talk to you a bit."

She followed him at his office, as soon as they were inside, he closed the door. She looked around and saw Ymir waiting for them.

"I'll send the both of you together with my squad outside the walls; we need to reclaim another base from the titans. Commander Erwin will brief you later, I recommended the two of you because we need the efficiency right now, I know both of you could defeat a larger number of titans on your own, but my squad will still be with you. Any questions?" both of them salutes.

"No, Sir."

"Okay Dismissed, Meet me at the Commander's quarters."

The meeting was brief and concise, they were given estimated number of titans lurking in the forest, and surprisingly there are just a few of them. They'll be leaving tomorrow, so they were immediately allowed to go.

"I can't believe, I'm gonna be out, it's been so long." Ymir said then she yawned.

"This should be getting normal for us."

"Easy for you to say, you're a soldier worth a hundred men." Mikasa rolled her eyes at her statement, she hates that nickname. "Does Jean know?"

"Not yet…"

"I think he does, he looks annoyed." Ymir said stopping her tracks.

"How can - ?" she was stopped too, Jean's in front of their quarters waiting for her, he really does looked pissed off.

"I'll leave the two of you then." Ymir said going inside. As soon as she's inside Mikasa proceeded walking towards him and when they were adjacent to each other, she looked up.

"Let's walk." She just said and the taller guy agreed, when they're about to argue they walk to ease the tension, and they don't stop so there's no tendency to stay at one place and shout at each other. Mikasa's not good at shouting; when she's mad, she cuts flesh, luckily, she's seldom mad anyway.

"I was chosen for the job, Jean." She said while strolling, "I was just informed early this morning and I can't say no."

"I know…" Jean said… "Times like this I curse myself for being a squad leader, I can't get to go out there with you, and the thought kills me."

"I'll be fine…"

"I know…" Jean muttered he reached her hand and held it tightly. "Promise me something?"

She nods.

"Come back to me. Come back to me in one piece, okay?"

Mikasa smiled and tip toed to place a peck at his lips. "Wait for me then."

* * *

those with * are things that randomly came to my mind they are not real but for the sake of my imagination I placed them. :)

those who don't agree with the promotion, sorry, I really like Jean :) The mission scene is an addlib, its important but I can't think of anything... hahahha.

R&R :)


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: before anything else… this chapter is very OOC and such and you might not like it and all since most of the happenings here are impossible to happen blah blah blah… but I've always had this wish deep in my heart that the three branches will fight to get the top student to join them…. Wahahaha… also there's a bit of smut here… and probably you'll feel icky and all… I'm not really pessimistic on this chapter but I kinda hope you like it… I revise the statement I said about ending the Jeankasa part here… I kinda enjoyed writing about them, because they're kinda cute you see they're quite the opposite of each other… hahaha. Th3 missions and the fight scenes are quite hard to depict and all… but my focus is the Romance, I hope you enjoy I also received a PM asking why Ymir is still here even if I said I'll be removing the other shifters… well forget about that I'm not entirely removing them… but I love Ymir's character, somehow she reminds me of the boyish girl in Karekano circumstances… I forgot her name hehe.

* * *

Chapter 3

"And I thought, this is about reclaiming a base…" Ymir said as she slumps the already blunt blade she used to cut a titan's weak spot.

"Yeah…" Mikasa replied nonchalantly as she viewed what transpires before her, both female soldiers on top of the roof.

The squad was actually sent to retrieve a base south of wall rose, however there was a mishap and it is said that, a small hole was seen in the wall and that 3 meter and almost 5 meter titans were able to pass through disrupting the people in the village. The garrison branch of the military was able to seal the gates, but not able to eradicate most of the titans, that's where the recon group is now focused.

Mikasa, Ymir and some of Mike's squad were summoned there, Mikasa was quite happy though, she was able to see few familiar faces from the Garrison such as Rico and Captain Hannes and is able to work with them in this certain scenario.

"How could there be a shitty hole there?" Ymir grumbled to herself, so far titans with 3 meter length were easy to handle but those with longer heights weren't that simple to kill. "You alright?"

"Yeah, only a few remains…" Mikasa said referring to the titans.

"Mikasa!" She looked down and saw the caller, it was Hannes waving at both of them, Mikasa glanced at Ymir and signalled her to go down. "The gates almo- "

"Judy!" Hannes and Mikasa searched the source of the voice and saw a middle aged woman shouting frantically. "Judy!"

"What is it, Ma'am?" Hannes asked the worried lady, and her eyes were almost welling of tears.

"Ju-Judy, My son…" she tried to calm down. "He's still on the cottage near the gate… he – he just – "

Mikasa looked at the location the woman said and saw three 5 meter titan lurking the area, she went pass the lady and next to Hannes. "We should save him."

"What? It's dangerous Mikasa, we should ask for a back up." Hannes interjects, worrying for the girl's safety.

"If we wait longer, he'll be a goner." She said clutching her blade. "I'll handle the titans, get the boy."

"Mikasa." He said solemnly then smirked. "I can't believe, you're the same indifferent girl who used to be with that loud mouthed boy… alright then…"

"Wait here, Ma'am." Hannes said to the lady. "We're gonna get your boy."

"Please…"

"Let's go!" Mikasa called Hannes attention, then with a swift move she shot her 3DMG to elevate herself up the roof and stealthily run to the cottage, Hannes followed suit.

"Oi Mikasa!" Ymir called, but her friend never gave response, but instead ran faster than before, Ymir followed but was stopped in track by a titan. "Stupid Killjoy!" she said twisting around as she reaches for the titan's back of the neck.

Meanwhile, Mikasa and Hannes reached the cottage, and saw the three big titans, then peeked inside the cottage and saw that they were eyeing on a young boy, whose clutching a cloth trying to hide himself.

"I'll kill them… get the boy." Mikasa stated sternly and Hannes sighed.

"You order me? I'm still a cap." He says "But I'll still go along with it." With that said, once again Mikasa fired her weapon to the back of the first titan she sees to get a close reach at its blind spot. With hastened steps, she was able to cut through its weakness and kill the titan, after doing so, she gains the attention of the other two.

Mikasa quickly fires her 3DMG at a nearby wall, so that she won't plummet in the ground, after all you're dead meat if you face a titan while on ground. Mikasa was very proficient at fighting, so with quick but graceful movements she was able to twist herself upwards and slash the second titan's weakness, the third one, however, tried to grab her, but she was swift as she skilfully hacked the titans hand and with a few round trip swings going to the titan's back, she was able to lay a gash on the rear of its neck.

Hannes was in awe as he watched the girl he saved before from a creepy smiling titan, now fighting these demons and she's not just regularly doing it, she does it adeptly, with very prompt movements. He was so stunned that he thinks the scene lasted just about around five minutes. However, he stopped himself from gawking and was about to do his task when a 3 meter titan jumped in front of him, lucky he had his blade and was able to cut its arm, but they regenerated again.

"Mikasa!" he grunted and Mikasa saw him having a one on one with a 3 meter titan with a blunt blade. "I'll do this one… sorry if you got to get the boy." Mikasa nodded and immediately made her way to the cottage.

As soon as she enters it, she saw a young boy wrapping himself with the blanket; she hears small sounds, more like whimpers coming from the boy. "Mama?" he called on slowly lowering his supposedly protective blanket.

"Hey." She said as she bowed down. "Are you alright?" the boy shook his head for negation. "Are you hurt?"

"No… where's my mama?" he asks about to cry again.

"She's safe, she told us where you are." She smiles slightly and holds out her hand to the boy. "Let's go so we can see her."

The boy looked at her hand then at her face. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'll protect you…" This time Mikasa gave him a disarming smile that made the boy also held out his hand to reach hers. She pulled him out and offered to carry him at her back "Let's go." The boy nods and they went out of the cottage.

"Hannes?!" she called out, and her eyes seeks out blond hair as she looks for him. She saw him, and was about to go near him. "You alright?" he was successful in tidying up the titan he's on battle before using his dull blade.

As they were about to meet, a howl was heard at the back of Hannes, both of them eyeing it… then two 3 meter titans were moving towards them.

"Shit!" Hannes cursed, he was out of weapon, and those two were coming, fast, Mikasa adjusted the boy on her back and readied her dual blades, while holding the boy.

"Hold on tight!" she says then quickly shot her Manoeuvring gear at the tree near the titan advancing towards Hannes, The other one also followed.

She was able to dangle her way to the tree, she uses it as a foot stool and jumped down towards her enemies, Mikasa spreads out her arms, twisted her body and severed the head of the first titan using one hand, she spirals mid-air hurriedly cuts the other titan in half using her other hand. After doing so, she lands on the ground, with the boy, eyes close shut, hugging firmly at her neck with both of its feet encircling tightly at her mid waist.

"Hey!" Hannes called on running. "Damn, I feel like a useless shit now…"

"It's alright, atleast we're alive." She says and the boy peeked open its eyes.

"It's over?" he said loosening his grip. Mikasa nodded. "Thank you, pretty onee-chan." He said smiling.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Judy!" the woman a while ago called, as she saw the two soldiers approaching with her boy in tow. The boy in turn lurched himself at his mother and cried as they hugged each other. "Thank you."

Mikasa smiles and performs their trademark salute. The boy beamed at her, and wrestled out of his mother, as his feet reach the ground, he makes his way and hugs Mikasa.

"Thank you, pretty onee-chan! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Its no big deal." Mikasa said as she crouches to the boy and ruffles his hair.

Mikasa bowed and left the mother and son with Hannes, she feels something stings in her arm, but she tries to forget the pain suddenly Ymir comes up in front of her.

"Hey! You hog all the glory!" she says, then surveys her friend's body and saw red dripping from her left arm. "The hell? You're bleeding!" she said grabbing Mikasa's arm, earning a wince from the lady.

"I think I got it from a tree." She stated. "It's gonna be fine, just a few bandages."

"Ok let's get it treated then, the gates been completely sealed and there is no titan in sight now." Ymir said dragging her friend at the medical tent, Mikasa reluctantly followed though.

* * *

The squad was sent home after a few checks, Rico made the report and asked them to deliver it to Commander Erwin, there were no casualties so far and most important, they weren't carrying dead bodies now, they are all coming back home.

As soon as they reached the main HQ, they went to the stables and locked down their horses. Mikasa was feeling damn beat, her whole body's sore and she just want to lie down, Ymir yawned many times already.

"Rest." Ymir suddenly blurted out gaining Mikasa's attention. "You look scary…."

"A boy actually called me 'pretty' onee-chan." She says as she let go of a yawn she's been trying to suppress ever since they got inside, discreetly of course.

"A grateful one…" Ymir said "I'll take over the room for today!" she interjects. "You can sleep at Jean's, right?"

Mikasa looked at her sceptically. "I'll sleep in my bed."

"Oh come on – Jean!" she calls as she saw the brown-haired guy talking to some of its squad members, he looks up to her, then dismiss his squad.

Mikasa felt very homely now that she saw him, she actually considers the idea of sleeping at his quarters, after all one of the perks of being a squad leader is your own room with no beds producing squeaky sounds, but she's dead tired to go there.

"Jean! Mikasa's all sore and lumpy and she will sleep at your room." Ymir suddenly says.

"Ymir, that's – "

"Okay" he just said looking at his girl, she really looked tired, her eyes had dark bags underneath and they had no life, just dull and sleepy. Then he inspects all over her body to see if she's alright and spotted her left arm bandaged. Instinctively he reached out and checked her arm. "What happened to this?"

She shook her head, there she noticed her tan skinned mate was nowhere to be found, she sighed and looked back at Jean who was inquiring her about her injured arm. "I think I got it, when I saved a boy, it's just a shallow wound, no need to worry."

"It's good you kept your promise." He stated sliding his hand at her arm down to her hand; he holds it and intertwines their fingers.

"Yeah – but I'm all worn out." She said with deadpan eyes. Jean tugged her arm and she followed him up to his room., he got his keys and opened the door to his room-slash-sometimes-office, he let her in and Mikasa instantly looked for his bed and she let herself dive into his mattress.

* * *

"You called for me?" Mike asked after locking the door of Erwin's office.

"I've seen the report…" Erwin said closing the folder he was previously reading. "I'll be honest that I never thought she'll be this great."

"I told you, she has a scent of strength…" Mike stated as he sat down the seat Erwin provided. "I've smelled it the day she stood forthright Levi."

"It says here she's the top of her class… The spotlight was always on her batch mates Eren Jaeger and that Annie Leonhart, that we have overlook those with great potential such as her." Erwin held out the report to Mike. "We've been too occupied on using Titan against titan, we forgot that humans like her, are still the better weapon against defeating this monsters."

"Jaeger is still a human." Mike said "He had a titan scent, but still a human."

"I know, but the fact that he can change himself into a titan makes him unpredictable, we still don't know everything about his case, that time when he changed into something uncontrollable… when he almost killed the female titan."

"I see… We still need to get to that basement to further this… Have Hanji written to you this month?"

"Yes… Although it's still the same, they can't find any more improvements until last year… About Miss Ackerman…"

"What is it?"Mike asked and Erwin handed other files to him, "Letters from the Military and Garrison?" he glanced at the letters and something caught his eye.

"After all this years… now they're planning on taking her?"

"The Military said that it is now mandatory for a top cadet to go to the inner walls, she's the only one who strayed in that tradition. Even the top students from the 105th chose to reside in the inner gates. Commander Pixis, expressed his interest, since one of his named her 'a soldier worth a hundred'."

"This is a first… even Levi didn't get this kind of treatment."

"Levi… is a different topic." Erwin said as he remembers his unconventional ways of recruiting him. "A few years ago after the female titan incident, there isn't any titan menace that's why everyone acted complacently, but the sudden hole alarmed each and every one of them, making her a prospect. But its not about us… she should choose."

"You know she'll be picking our Legion."

"But it's still a must that she vociferously expresses her will to stay with us, though I doubt they will stop at that, so we must help her if she chooses to stay. If she does…"

"What is that help you're thinking?"

"I'll send her to Hanji's and let her join Levi's special operations squad."

"What?" Mike asked stunned by his commander's thinking. "You're going to hide her? I don't think she'll be delighted with that, why don't you just make her a squad leader?"

"That's not possible, she's not quite cut out to be a leader, for example, Kirschtein may be brash at times but he has good leadership qualities, he doesn't judge situations in a personal aspect, unlike Miss Ackerman, she tend to lose control when something important to her is involved… also I doubt her conviction…"

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder how she will react when everything important to her is lost… she could easily give up, who knows? That's why she needs to have her resolved fixed. Levi could do that…"

"I hope she'll take this nicely…" Mike sighed.

"She will… it'll only take her a month, she'll be going with Springer and Lens." Erwin leads Mike to the door and opens it. "You're in charge of breaking it to her."

"I know… I guess I'll get help from someone she'll listen to."

* * *

"Hey! Change into something!" he woke her, then reaches for a white button up shirt and throws it to her. Mikasa reaches for it and made a face. Jean unyieldingly pointed the way to his bathroom "Change.". He said sternly and she grumbled but nonetheless, went in.

Jean is actually happy that she lets him see the sides of her like this, she's always cool upfront but with him, she's just a normal lady. After a few shuffling, she came out, hanging her clothes in his closet, in case she needs to change again. Then she immediately planks herself in his mattress, not caring how short her change of clothes is.

"Damn woman… not even bothering to cover herself." He says as he gazed at her, she's only wearing the shirt he lent her and her underwear, he groaned then pulled the blanket to cover her up to her neck. This is not a first for him, there was even a time when he saw her with nothing but her undergarments.

"You're going out…?" she murmured, then slightly opened her eyes.

"Yeah – so that you could sleep better."

"What are you gonna do outside?"

"Nothing – a few rounds maybe… why? You want me to do something?"

She shook her head and gazed at him, "Just stay here then."

Jean sighed then he got a stool and placed it at the side of the bed near her but next to the wall so he can sit down, stretch his legs and rest his back on the wall.

Mikasa lied at her side facing him, then she closed her eyes feeling her drowsiness take over her, and after a few minutes, she's already in dream land, though, she don't dream about anything particularly.

Jean watched her drift to sleep, he watched her pull the covers up to her head and make some slight movements. She does that most of the time when she's deep in slumber. It's not the first time she slept at his room, the first time was awkward, it was Ymir's fault also.

* * *

_Mike went with his squads outside the gates to eradicate reported Deviants lurking near the wall, they need to clear the area from titans to avoid causing further casualties in the wall, of course Mikasa was with the group. The truth is, the news was exaggerating since only 2 deviants were found though there are also other 15 meter titans but they left those passive ones to avoid further fatalities._

_No one died, but most are injured, Mikasa wasn't injured at first but on their way home, one of the new cadets of the squad accidentally shot a smoke screen causing his horse to go on havoc, Mikasa was holding on the reins and her wrist got sprained due to that._

_It was late when they're back at the HQ, Mikasa hid her swollen wrist by drawing her sleeve longer than usual, then she came looking for Jean, she saw him talking clandestinely with Erwin near the hallway, then Nanaba suddenly emerged giving some papers to Erwin, the three of them seemed to agree on something, afterwards Jean got dismissed._

"_What's that about?" Mikasa asked surprising Jean, he didn't know she was there._

"_Oh nothing, just an outside matter. Are you alright?"_

_She nods, tucking her hands on her pocket, she cringed a bit as her wrist made contact on something, she peeks at him, fortunately enough he wasn't able to see her pained reaction._

"_You better rest… I'll walk you to your quarters." She nods again, she's quiet most of the time especially after missions, so he doesn't push her to speak more. As soon as they reached the dorm entry, Mikasa used her uninjured hand to twist open the knob however she remembered how Ymir says that she'll lock the door saying she'll be sleeping early and will not wait for her because Krista and Sasha were also on respective duties._

_Mikasa knocked, but no one answers, Jean knocked and called on too, but no one answers. She's annoyed now despite her emotionless face and due to her irritation she forgot she's injured that she slammed both hands on the door, and much to her chagrin, the unbearable pain from her wrist exudes to her whole arm. Mikasa lugged her arm, and stroked her wrist._

"_What happened to that? It's swollen." Jean said taking a look at her wrist._

"_A horse went crazy a while ago, it kinda dragged me."_

"_You should have told that to me so we could have headed to the infirmary."_

"_No…" she says looking ahead "There are others who need more medical attention than I do…"_

"_Still we have to look at that… I'll just tend to it then, in my room, that is… would that be alright?" he asks her a bit embarrassed._

"_Okay…"_

_They went to his room, and Mikasa looked around a bit: it was neat but not much like the corporal, it is clean as expected of a guy, though he's good at keeping files stacked at his desk, he went to get his medicine kit and ordered her to sit in the bed. He came back with the kit and some clean clothes._

"_I guess I'll be staying here tonight?" she asks keeping a mental note to strangle her friend tomorrow morning, Jean only gazed at her then at her injury, and carefully tried to wrap the bandage around it. Mikasa grimaced a few times but she lets him finish without pulling her hand._

"_Ok all done." He says withdrawing his hand away from hers before fixing his medicine kit. "Here, I brought some change of clothes, though I don't think they'll have a good fit on you… I don't have some pants near your size so…"_

"_Its fine." She glanced softly at him. "Where?"_

"_What where?" he asks a bit distracted by her._

"_Where can I change?"_

"_Oh…" he cleared his throat "Yeah, uhmmm… the bathroom's there." He says pointing towards it. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Jean stands up also and cooled himself, after a few minutes Mikasa came out wearing his shirt._

"_Now you can – " Jean was stopped as he saw how she looked with his shirt, it hangs loosely at her, and what bothers him is its length, it stops exactly atop her legs, slightly revealing her underwear and fully exposing her creamy white legs, he gulped and looked away, she seems uncaring of this matter though. _

"_What were you doing earlier?" That's Mikasa alright, it doesn't seem to bother her that she's with a guy while wearing scanty clothing. She sits on his bed again. "The one you're talking about with the commander?"_

"_Oh?" he turned a bit serious. "Its something covert, so I couldn't really open it up to you…"_

"_Ahhh…" she crossed her arms. "I thought its about Eren…"_

_That seemed to hurt Jean a bit, they're dating for about 3 months now, but somehow the thought of Mikasa still having some lingering feelings on that guy seems to haunt him sometimes. Mikasa noticed him so she stood up and went near him._

"_Is it about him?" she says earning Jean's stare._

"_No it's not…. If you're worried about Eren… I heard he's alright based on Hanji's letter." He said quietly then turned his back on hers. "I guess I'll be sleeping on the – "_

"_Are you jealous?" she asks him suddenly stopping him from moving. He looked at her then tried his best to smile._

"_No… of course not." He says then pats her on the shoulder. "I'll be on the couch then." He says but as he was about to move, Mikasa pulled his hand and pushed him on the bed, because of Jean's hold on her, Mikasa also plunged with him making her land on top, she props herself by placing her hands each at Jean's side, they're faces too close for comfort._

"_You are jealous." Mikasa stated in a matter-of-factly way with her eyes, almost glaring at him. _

"_Seriously?" he blurted out; they're faces still inches apart. He gets up using his elbows as support and Mikasa moved a bit but still had her hands at his sides and her face close to his. "Well since you asked for it… I'll be blunt then…" he answered looking away._

_Mikasa smiled at her stupid boyfriend, though deep inside she's very very happy that he's jealous. She's gets easily jealous and sometimes Jean tells her that its okay because that only meant she really loves him, then she'll brush off his comment but later on she ponders if that's really it. Now she understand the joy Jean feels when she's mentally skinning alive girls who approach him._

_Her hand reached for his chin and moved his face a bit so that he'll be facing her, then she smiles at him, that disarming smile, she shows him often when they're together that made him instantly forget what he's been irate about, she doesn't explain herself, instead placed both her hands around his neck and placed a sweet short kiss at his lips._

"_Ok I'm not Jealous." He says as he moved so that he could sit up without support and his arm snaked around her waist, she rolled her eyes at him and peppered his lips with small kisses of her own. _

_Jean moved his other arm to the back of her neck, then after her sweet display of affection, they gazed at each other first before Jean slowly closed their distance and kiss her, most of their kisses were those small and hasty ones, but this time Jean tried to make it more passionately. He sucked and nibbled her lower lip, and when she slightly parted her lips, Jean's tongue darted inside her mouth, Mikasa felt really good; she hugged Jean a bit tighter and tilted her head to deepen their lip lock – and voilà they shared their first open-mouthed kiss._

_It was said that some guys are born already good at it without firsthand experience, and Mikasa thinks Jean's a born good kisser, but a little envy passed through her mind that he could have had experience before her, but she brushed that thought off as he deepens it a bit more. He pulled away slightly moving his face a bit from her so that they could both regain their breaths, but there was something in his eyes that Mikasa can't fathom, after all these feeling is alien to her also, then again he pulled her in for another._

_This time, it felt hard and rough but surprisingly pleasurable for her. He laid her on the bed while kissing, Mikasa lets him do it, even if she's slightly aware where this is going… his hand reached for the first button of the shirt he lent her, then unfastened it, he continued until it's already opened widely, he stopped and gaped at her, the sight pretty much driving him to the edge, her now longer hair splayed on the sheets, her lips reddish from his abuse, her shirt's open displaying her almost naked body to him, she's so perfect that he can't make himself stop._

_Mikasa reached for the back of his neck and pulled him down to place a peck at his lips, but Jean got other plans… he kissed her lips then her jaw and went to her neck, while his hand slid down her sides to her thighs and the other one's already groping her breast, Mikasa feels something hot pool in her abdomen and it feels really weird but ecstatic, his touches are sending shivers down her spine. But she felt a bit restricted since some parts of her body comes in contact with his clothes, so she pushed him away slightly earning a perplexed expression from him._

"_Remove your clothes." She mumbles surprising him even more, but he follows as he unbuttons his shirt also then after that he yanked it off and revealed a perfectly toned body to her, his attractively shaped biceps, his abs, seeing him perspiring isn't helping at all, it makes him look hot, so hot that Mikasa felt really excited to touch him and kiss him there. Then she felt hot liquid drip from her nose._

"_Oh my God." Jean looked alarmed. He moved up and helped her sit up and she's feeling hot and bothered and surprised all at the same time. "Are you alright? You're nose is bleeding."_

_Mikasa's hand instinctively reached at the bottom of her nose and saw the red fluid staining her finger, Jean on the other hand went to get a towel and rushed to her side, he used the towel to cover her nose and tilted her head a bit, after a few minutes Mikasa signalled him that she's okay and he removed the towel and went to get some water. He gave the glass to her and when she finished drinking, they sat on the bed silent._

"_And I thought only guys had that reaction." Jean said grinning like an idiot while Mikasa blushed furiously, 'This is so embarrassing' she thought. "But I'm glad that happened, I would've got carried away and did something unlawful to you… I'm sorry."_

_Mikasa looked at him and gripped the glass tighter, she cringed a bit remembering she had an injured wrist. "It's alright… I would have let you do that…"_

"_No…" Jean sighed and raked his hair with his hand then looked at her. "That's definitely wrong… we… I should have controlled myself… we were just starting in this relationship and I don't want to do things fast… I almost blew it… sorry about that."_

"_It's fine…" she said realizing what they almost did, it could have led to something worse, heck they can't be baby making in this era where a possibility of defeating titans is almost nearing their grasp. "I'm sorry too."_

_Jean gazed at her and sighed then his hand reached at her open shirt and tugged the ends of the shirt to cover her exposed body, Mikasa on the other hand hugged her body tight. "I don't want you to think I'm more on the physical attachments…"_

"_I don't… Don't worry about that… this doesn't change what I feel for you…" she murmured but he heard her clear, so Jean went closer, embraced her and kissed her on the temple.. "You should…uhh… wear something." She said timidly._

"_Ohhh…" he remembered he's half-naked so he immediately reached for his discarded clothing and buttoned up his shirt while his back is facing her. "I should probably sleep at the couch…"_

"_No, you should sleep here."_

"_No… you're a woman so you had the right to sleep in the bed."_

"_No we both had the right, you own it and I'm a woman, so we'll both be sleeping here." She said moving a bit and tapping the side of the bed next to hers._

"_You sure you still want me around after what almost happened?"_

"_Nothing happened so its fine." She says pulling the blankets up to her neck and moving to her side of the bed. "I trust you so I'm suggesting this."_

"_Well…" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly but after seconds of pondering he thought the bed is better than the couch. He lied down next to her, and she smiled._

"_Sleep… if you don't… things will get awkward." She snickered at him, and he almost laughed at her statement. Mikasa then hugged him and snuggled next to him, this stiffened him a bit, but he relaxed later on and embraced her too with his other hand soothing her back, and for that the two of them slept peacefully._

_The next day Mikasa forgot about her death threat to Ymir as she woke up in a fairly good mood, she's giving her a great punishment by not talking about her night with Jean, curiosity kills her friend and she's dying to know the details._

_Sleeping at Jean's room was a thought that always came up to her mind nowadays, not only because she could go away from her nosy roommates, she could spend longer time with him and its good to wake up every morning seeing someone you value the most always beside you, holding you close and reminding you that despite all the danger you head on, you know there's always someone to go home to._

* * *

Mikasa woke up late, her head's a bit aggrieved but she could manage to stand and the first thing _or person for this matter _she looks for is Jean, he's nowhere to be found in his room, but she saw a note at the bedside table, it seems that he was called for meeting,

She decided to go out and look for Sasha and Krista, she went to the bathroom and changed then stepped outside and locked Jean's door. She walked past the training hall on the way to her dorm.

"Ackerman." Someone called from behind her and she glanced back and saw her Squad leader Mike Zacharius, she salutes. "I have something to tell you."

She nods suddenly feeling the tension.

"Erwin will be full on the details but he asked me to tell you." He went closer handing a letter to her. "We've received a letter of intent from both the Military and Garrison branch… they are willing to arrange a transfer of branches, should you choose to accept joining either. They never do this usually…"

"I refuse. Sir" She said with her usual cold concealment, she hands him the letter again.

"I see…" He hides the letter in his pocket. "However…Erwin have assigned you to a - it's not a mission, a training program…, the day after tomorrow… you, Springer and Lens will be sent to the secret base operated by the special operations corp. you'll be there for a month."

"What?" she asks this time her eyes are forming turmoil. "I won't take part in that training. Sir." She said sternly, she remembered how happy this news could have made her years ago when her two close friends were chosen to go, but now this is the last thing she needs.

"It's not an opportunity Mikasa, it's a command." Mikasa was flabbergasted after hearing that voice she looked behind her and saw him.

"Jean?"

* * *

So I plan on doing Jeankasa upto chapter five maybe... I hope you like it... I'm not good at writing hahaha... but I learned to love this pair... hahaha. please review and PM me for any suggestion.. Some parts can become OOC so bear with me... after all Mikasa will really change some of her ice queen qualities. :)


End file.
